Imaginaerum
by RenKirihara
Summary: In a world where there are Gods, Nymphs, and Elves half-breeds are sold into slavery, but the Order is out to eliminate slavery, and they have one very helpful asset. The god of the Sun, Music, and Healing. Apollo. Or as he goes by, Kurt.
1. Taikatalvi

** So, This is my first multi-chapter fic. I hope it's better than I think it is, and I think It's pretty awesome. **

"I've honestly never found anything more disturbing in my whole life." Said a tall long haired woman, as she looked into a basin of water that instead of reflecting her face reflected a picture from far below. Her thick wavy hair fell across her shoulders like ribbons of silk, and they flowed in the air as if there were no gravity. "What are you looking at Elizabeth?" A man with practically no hair asked floating over to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"How could we leave him in such a horrible place, Burt?" She asked looking at him with concern. Burt simply closed his eyes and smiled. "He is strong, Elizabeth, and it was his will to do so." He looked into the basin as well and continued. "No matter how we wish he had not."

On the ground far below the two onlookers a line of beings were being marched down a street, chains on their wrists and ankles, all connecting them together. Crowds had begun to form, all watching them march. Beings of almost every race, heads lowered as if ashamed, chests bare and a dark brand marking the flesh on the back of every being, they were half-breeds. Half-breeds were sold as slaves in every town, and even "Circuses". "Oh goodness..." A human whispered, placing her dark hand over her mouth, before rushing off.

At the head of the group was a young man, who looked mostly human, but his thick dark curly hair and slightly shorter stature showed he was a Human and Hobbit hybrid, and directly behind him, too short to be a giant, too tall to be a human walked a scrawny male, and neither were looking at their feet ashamed. "Stop!" A guard barked and the line came to a halt. They had come to the square, where the bidding was to begin. The line shifted facing the crowd to be inspected.

"Goodness what is he waring!" Elizabeth exclaimed, watching the basin, drawing a few looks from others around her who chuckled as well. An expected reaction from her when her son disguised himself.

Shifting through the crowd two hooded figures clothed in white slowly approached the guard. "Get back you!" The guard said, as the figures approached him, but they did not obey, only lowered their hoods, one revealing golden hair, and green eyes that bore into the guard. Beside him walked a darker skinned, slender woman whose face was as blank as the sun-haired man's. Her eyes a deep brown, ears pointed, and voice sharp. "Release them."

At the sound of her voice a woman from the group looked up, small wings fluttering, golden hair blown slightly, her Caribbean blue-green eyes wide, but the Elf did not look at her. "Who do you think you are?" The guard growled, motioning his spear at her, but the sun-haired man grabbed the wood in his grasp, eyes trained on the man, making him freeze.

"We represent the Order." The woman said, looking across the crowd. "And no longer will the slavery of half-breeds be ignored!" She rose a tanned hand and looked to the rooftop, as a signal, and at that moment a flash of light shot from a rooftop shattering the chains on the slaves, who quickly fled.

From the rooftop, at the right angle so none could see, a man in the same white cloak stood, a gold and silver bow in his hand. He watched the slaves free, and departed to let the elf and man play the dramatics.

The half hobbit ran, as if there were demons on his heels. He looked around for the half fairy girl, and almost giant man, two who had grown close to him on their journey, and he saw both of them stopped ahead. He slid to a stop and stood beside Finn, the half giant and looked at the being standing in front of them. By the height and way the white cloak fell it looked as if it were a woman, a pail hand was outstretched to them, and hanging from the hand was a bag, and that was what had them stilled. Miles away there was a similar figure, hand outstretched to other slaves, offering a bag, this was the way of the order. Offering safety for loyalty, and few half-breeds declined.

By a river, tall and wide white tents were set, unseen to those who were not meant to see, a veil perfected by god and wizard. "I've heard of the order's power, but never thought I would see it myself." The half hobbit said, eating his fill after the starved march and humiliation, just as the half giant and half fairy, and many others. The woman sitting by the fire, feeding and talking to them giggled. "We don't have nearly as much power as we need, hobbit." She said softly, pushing a strand of her thick dark hair back. "What are your names?"

"I'm Finn." The half giant spoke, before gesturing towards the hobbit and fairy. "This is Blaine and Brittany." The woman smiled and nodded.

"I'm Rachel. Here you will find many friendly and not so friendly people. William is one of our founders and you can speak to him for anything, however you may wish to avoid Sue." She said, stirring the pot of stew in front of her.

"Rachel!" A brown skinned woman called, running to her, brown wolf ears perked on the top of her head as she saw Rachel. "Rachel, he's back!"

Immediately Rachel stood. "Bring him here, Mercedes. I don't wish to leave the new ones!" The blatant grin on Rachel's face showed she truly wished to leave but didn't at the same time. Mercedes nodded and ran off to bring whomever they were talking about.

"A lover?" Finn asked, looking up from his bowl when Rachel laughed. "No, not at all. More like a brother. He's our best here, though he refuses to be the face of the order like many had suggested." She explained.

"Why?" Brittany asked, her voice light a smile still on her face, and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the simplicity.

Rachel looked up and saw Mercedes walking with a white cloaked figure, and grinned. "Because he can't change anything when he's a figure head." The three half-breeds looked up and saw the cloaked man, and for a moment could not feel anything but intimidation, that was until Mercedes pulled his hood down laughing.

The sight the three saw shocked them. The man looked like a porcelain doll. His skin was clear and flawless, hair perfectly styled, the light brown reflecting light like a crown and his smile was large as he laughed at something Mercedes said. He looked over to the three half-breeds and Rachel, smiling a little softer, and Blaine was captured in his eyes, that resembled a star in it's death, oceanic colors exploding inside those orbs. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, his voice high, and soft, clearly asking the three half-breeds.

Brittany nodded furiously at him. "You're really pretty, are you an Elf?" She asked, grinning wide eyed at him. The man smiled back at her.

"You are quite lovely yourself, but no I am not and elf." He said removing a bow holster from his back and placing it beside him. "Kurt, you should eat, you have been out all day." Rachel said, but the man shook his hand at her.

Kurt smiled at her, shaking his head and hand. "No Rachel, I have little time and I would like to talk with you and Mercedes before I leave again." He noticed Finn's eyes on him. "What are your names?"

Finn's eyes almost refused to leave Kurt. There was something about him that just didn't seem right. "I'm Finn, this is Blaine and Brittany." He said, and watched as Kurt bowed his head to them as a greeting.

Kurt spoke to Mercedes and Rachel for a few moments before returning his attention to the three half-breeds again. "Soon some of us will be going to the east to the oceans to stop the water trades, if any of you are willing to assist us in any way visit William." Kurt stood slinging his bow holster around his back again. "We could use as much help as possible."

With that the group watched him leave. "What is he?" Finn asked, watching Kurt walk away, and looked at Rachel who giggled once again.

Rachel and Mercedes shared a knowing smile before turning back to Blaine, Finn, and Brittany. "He's a god. God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, and Healing. Known to some as Helios, others as Apollo." The two giggled as they watched Blaine and Finn's faces.

"What is he doing here then?" Blaine asked looking after Kurt, who was at that time rolling his eyes at a rider with hair only at the hairline of his head.

Mercedes smiled. "We don't know. He won't tell us, but he was at the root of the Order... and that he refuses to return home until all slaves have at least tasted freedom."

Far above in the sky Elizabeth grinned behind her hands, that she placed over her mouth, pride radiating from her very being.

**Okay, for those who want to say something about Apollo and Helios being different gods I did my research and yes, Helios is the son of Titans, but he is also in many Greek works considered to be Apollo as well, so yes, I know many of you are going to be all "Nya nya nya" Just don't. :) **


	2. Turn Lose The Mermaids

"Are you sure of this?" Finn asked, grabbing Blaine's shoulder, but the hobbit boy only nodded. "Finn, I'm sure. I want to help, and if this is how I can do it then this is how I'm doing it."

Finn could only watch as Blaine pushed his way across to the other once slaves who had also joined, and some half-breeds that had never been slaves. Among them stood Kurt, who was talking to Rachel. "Kurt, trust me, you pass off as a half Elf perfectly." She said, resting a hand on his shoulder. A man Blaine got to know named Puck- his name was actually Noah, but he insisted on being called Puck – walked up to him.

"Puck, do you know what exactly we're doing? Like, I get the idea but..." Blaine rambled and Puck chuckled. "You'll see. I don't think anyone else really knows, all they know is try the hardest to free everyone, and don't kill anyone." Blaine nodded and rushed after the group, it was time to depart.

"You seem troubled." A soft voice said from above him. Finn quickly spun from where he was sitting and looked up at Rachel. They were currently camping near the ocean, and had not seen or heard from the group they sent off in days. Rachel wore only the white cloak, wrapped tightly around her shoulders to hide her body from the half giant.

Finn remained silent, looking at his hands for a moment. "I am." He admitted. "What are you doing here, I mean, in the Order." Finn asked looking up at Rachel, who smiled, looking off at the ocean they could hear in the distance.

"The Order saved my life." She said quietly. "It was almost two years ago. I was captured, and as a half mermaid I was going to be killed for food, but the Order saved me, and I want to do everything I can to help save others..."

Finn simply stared at Rachel, a smile forming on his face. He was reluctant to assist the order, fearing more danger, but maybe he was starting to understand. He watched as Rachel walked away, to the ocean. To do her part of the job. When she got to the water, she dropped the white cloth at her feet and stepped into the bitter cold water. Recoiling for a moment, she took a deep breath, and sprint into the oncoming waves. Diving at a wave her legs covered in dark scales, and slowly pulled together. It was necessary for her to report in time.

"NO!" Elizabeth shrieked, echoing as a loud clap of thunder in the sky.

"Elizabeth no!" Burt yelled grabbing her as she attempted to descend from the clouds.

Far below on the earth a loud yell tore through the thunder, beside the sound of sizzling flesh. Pail exposed back arched in pain, eyes closed tightly, and uncommonly chains shook as already branded slaves fought to get closer to the one being branded. A fire bore in blue eyes as they glared through strands of light brown, and the clouds began to rip open. 'Mother no...' Kurt thought, clenching his eyes tighter willing her to listen, and out of the sky she did not descend, only her tears. Screams ripped from the sea, high and terrifying, the ripping screams of mermaids. "Get them in the ship! Let us cast off and hunt!" A guard yelled, and they pushed the slaves into the ship.

Rachel watched from the water, one of the only mermaids with sight, after all she was half human. As the rain began to fall she let out an ear piercing scream, quickly joined by the others in the water, signaling the Order that it had begun. She dove back into the water joining the others, those running on the thought of revenge.

Blaine watched as Kurt was pushed on his face in a pile of hay, in the corner of the ship, being shoved on his back beside him. "Are you okay...?" The hobbit asked, watching as Kurt pushed himself up off the ground.

Kurt looked at him, and smiled genuinely. "I'm fine... are we all okay?" He called across the cargo hold of the ship, receiving a universal call of the line confirmed that, the others looking at them in confusion.

Kurt pulled his wrists apart, breaking the chains, and reached over to break Blaine's, and the cargo hold was silent, in awe. Many stood, their chains had already been picked while the branding had taken place. "Blaine, Mike, Tina, get them off the ship safely. Sam, Santana, Noah, make sure the ship sinks, just be sure not to kill anyone." Kurt said. "I'll get the keys from the guard."

"Kurt! If we sink the ship the guards will die!" Sam pointed out, and Kurt looked at him with a dark smile.

"One can do nothing but Turn Lose the Mermaids." Kurt said his voice cold, as he spoke he climbed the steps from the hold.

With one hard push the doors exploded outward flying onto the deck and quickly the slaves flooding out the door and fleeing to their safety. Blaine stopped next to Kurt and looked at him. "What will you do?" He asked, looking up at the man.

Kurt smiled at him. "All that I can."

**Okay, so it took me far too long to finish this. I got really distracted and it just never got done, so I finally managed to do it now and I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
